Love Hurts
by Pluto's Son 22
Summary: Another usual day at CHB turns for worse- in the eyes of percy jackson. His girlfriend, annabeth chase has decided to break their ties to be with Trey, a son of Zues. Percy is heartbroken, and puts on a facade which expresses no emotion. Who will rescue him from his heartbreak?


Percy's POV

It was just another day at CampHalf-Blood. The Apollo cabin were practicing their archery, the Stolls were pulling pranks on everyone, Clarrise and Chris were training, and everyone was just doing their own thing. Oh ya, forgot to introduce my self! Hi, I'm Percy Jackson and, uhhh, well, my dad is Poseidon, the God of the Sea. You see, i'm what you would call a half-blood. Half mortal and, well, half god. Anyway, I was sitting on the beach looking out over the ocean when I heard some one call my name.

"PERCY!" A voice yelled. I turned to see my girlfriend, Annabeth, running over to me. I've known Annabeth for years, she was one of my first friends at camp. Her mother was Athena.

"There you are Percy" She said slowly while trying to catch her breath. I smiled at her and hugged her.a

"Hey there, Wise Girl, how are you?" I asked as I held her. She looked at me with a serious face.

"Percy, can you let me go?" She asked. I let go and looked at her. I've known her for years, and after the Second Titan War, we started going out. I think our relationship took a huge hit though, when I disappeared for months, only to turn up at the Roman Camp, CampJupiter. She found though, and we were never far apart from each other after that. All through the Giant war, we never separated. Even after we fought Arachne and she was falling into Tarturus, I went with her. I protected her, I never let a single monster touch her. I loved her. She's the one for me. But the look on her face right now, it worried me. I had never seen her look at me like this. She wouldn't look in my eyes like she normally does.

"What's wrong, Annabeth?" I asked, my voice full of concern.

"Percy, I- I don't think I can be with you anymore. I'm really sorry." She looked down at the sand.

As soon as she said that, my whole world starting to crack. She didn't want to be with me anymore? What did I do? I'm gonna find out.

"What? Why? Is it my fault? Tell me if I can fix it! Please!" There was a pleading in my voice. I felt tears forming I my eyes. It took all my will power to stop them from falling.

"Percy it's not your fault. It's just that while you were gone, I was heart broken. I thought you had just left. I was alone again. I was constantly crying and in pain. Until he came to comfort me." She said. "Tyler was there for me while you were gone. He helped me through the pain. When you came back, I was so happy that you were still alive and I never wanted to be away from you. When we defeated Gaea and came back to camp and we were happy. But then when I saw Tyler again I longed to be with him again. I realized that he was a person I could always love. Someone I could settle down with. You could never be able to that. You're to hyperactive to settle down. I'm sorry Percy. It has to end. I can't keep being with someone who won't ever stop fighting."

I was in shock. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She wanted to be with Tyler, that son of Hermes that showed up while I was gone. I looked down at the sand, and I felt the first tear fall. Soon I couldn't control it and a constant stream of tears fell. The girl I loved was telling me she couldn't be with me. I felt like I was going to die.

"Please Annabeth, don't leave me. I love you. I would do anything for you. I protected you in that- that pit! Please don't go!" I begged her. She looked at me and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Percy. I can't. You'll always be my best friend though." She started walking away. I fell to my knees and buried my face in my hands. And I cried. I cried for hours. When I finally stopped crying, I went to my cabin. That night, I dreamlessly slept. When I awoke, I went to the pavilion for breakfast. People greeted me on the way, but I said nothing, my face expressionless.

I finnally got to the bonfire and pushed some halibut, and calimari into it while saying a silent prayer: "Please dad, help me." Then I sat down. Two hours passed by, and I decided I wanted to train with Heimlechet. Heimlechet was a sparring robot the Hephaestus cabin had built that analyzes the way you fight, and counters that style. I walked to an open feild and shouted. "Protocol one, training, Heimlechet!" I heard something moving underground and Heimlechet came up to earth, and we began to spar.

About thirty minutes passed when I finnally stopped, due to Heimlechet overheating. I had doged all of his attacks and cut him in a spot that would be fatal for a mortal at least three times. The only reason I did so good... was that I was imagining Trey as Heimlechet.

Annabeth's POV

I watched percy train with heimlechet, and he was NOT someone I would want to have been fighting. Percy... always pushing himself. I smiled at the memories we had together, and then I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. "Miss me, darling?"

I knew who it was. "Trey! Where did you come from?

"Well, my mom and dad love eachother alot so-"

"Stop, stop! You know what I meant," I said with a grunt.

Then out of the corner of my eye i saw percy do some weird technique and overload Heimlechet. "Di immortales!" I shouted

Trey looked at me, surprised and concerned at the same time. "Is something wrong? Was is me?"

I shook my head in awe and pointed at the overloaded Heimlechet with percy's sword sticking out of its chest. "That's the first time anyone has defeated Heimlechet, and he overloaded him too!"

Trey shrugged. "Percy has been here forever, he probably just knew how to make it go easy.

I looked at Trey. "Maybe."

Percy'pov

Its time for lights out, so I brushed my teeth and got in my pajamas, all the while wondering what Annabeth was doing. Then I got into bed, turned off the light, and fell asleep.

The next morning I did the usual morning routine, and went to the pavillion, but there was a crowd, and when I looked at what they were watching, I understood why most of the crowd was from the aphrodite cabin. They were getting Trey and Annabeth to kiss. I just went to my table, and waited. Chiron came quickly, and everyone settled down to get ready for breakfast. I looked over to see Trey talking Nonchalantly with Annabeth, and I did something stupid. I got up and walked over to them.

"Trey," I said, "Spar me after breakfast. Feild 9."

Trey smirked. "Sure."


End file.
